Pink And Blue, I Love You
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Everyone needs somebody by their side, be it friend, family or lover. Or sometimes, it can be all three... A short one-shot containing yuri and incest. Set in the Mother-verse continuity.


"I know honey, it's snowing here too." Yui lay on her back in bed, one arm resting on her forehead, mobile phone held in the other hand. "No, it's okay, I understand." On the other end of the line was her husband, Kiyotaka. "Yes, the same thing happened last year. Are you sure you have enough money for a hotel?" Though the words were different, Yui and Kiyotaka had gone through the same conversation many times before; Kiyotaka couldn't come home because he had more business to attend to; and Yui would become depressed at the thought of yet more lonely nights with no-one beside her but an empty bottle.

"No, it's fine Kiyo. I can spend some time with Konata and Yutaka." Tonight, however, things were different. "I know how important work is to you, honey." Tonight, Yui would not be sleeping alone. "You too. Okay, bye." Yui hung up, sighing and shaking her head as she placed her phone on the nightstand.

"Are you alright, Yui?" A sweet voice called from the other side of the double bed. Yui turned onto her side to look over at her companion.

"Really, I'm fine, thanks." Yui let out a ragged breath. "Kiyotaka, he...Well, he said that he's got another business meeting coming up, and that it'd take too long to come home, what with all the snow at the moment."

"Is it okay, us doing this? If you still care about him, I don't want to get in the way…"

"You're not in the way of anything. I just...I don't think he's interested in me anymore. And I don't really feel much for him either, if I'm being honest. All this time apart…"

"Then why didn't you tell him about me, about us?" Yui was caught off guard by the question.

"Yutaka…" Yui couldn't find the words to answer.

"Yui, are you ashamed of me?" Yutaka asked. Though it was dark, with only the light of the moon filtered through the snow illuminating the room through the window, Yui could see tears forming in her little sisters eyes.

"It isn't that I'm ashamed of you, not at all!" Yui protested. "I'm a police officer, and if we get caught doing what we're doing, we'd both get hurt." Yui rested a hand on Yutaka's cheek gently. "I'm only looking out for you, Yutaka. I care about you more than anything else." Yutaka smiled for a moment before her face fell again and she rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I know, sis. I only wanted to help; you always seem so lonely, so I thought I could be there for you when you needed someone. I never wanted to hurt you…" Yutaka wiped her eyes as tears began to fall. Yui moved over to give her sister a kiss on the cheek. Yutaka calmed down and looked towards Yui. As she pulled back, Yui snaked a hand under the duvet and rested it upon Yutaka's tummy.

"You're here now, that's what matters." Yui said quietly, a smile spreading across her lips. Slowly, she traced a finger up Yutaka's body. Yutaka shivered at the pleasant touch, but kept her eyes locked with Yui's.

Yui ran her finger in the valley between Yutaka's budding breasts, being thankful for her sister's lack of underwear tonight. The tiny mounds heaved up and down as Yutaka's breath picked up in pace. Yui moved closer to her sister, reveling in her warmth.

"Yui…" Yutaka barely managed a whisper. Yui took her cue, gently squeezing one of Yutaka's breasts in her hand. Yutaka let out an adorable squeaking sound as she was caught by surprise, but was then quickly silenced by Yui's lips meeting hers.

The snow continued to fall outside as Yui lay sleeping peacefully in her bed, her arms wrapped protectively around her younger sister Yutaka. Though Yui had spent many a lonely night in that bed, with nothing but a bottle for company, tonight was different. Tonight, Yui did not sleep alone…

* * *

(**A/N**: And there you have it, my first attempt at writing a YuixYutaka romance. I've always had a thing for this pairing, ever since I first started watching the show. Originally, this pairing was going to be a part of 'Sister Wars', the idea being that the story would look at sibling pairings. But, for one reason or another, that story became solely about the Hiiragi sisters. While it took some time to get to this pairing, I hope I did it at least some justice. I'd like to have another shot at Yutaka's characterization, honestly, I think I need a bit more work to get her right. But for now; thanks for reading!)


End file.
